In Our Way (Kevedd)
by IzzyPiePie
Summary: When Kevin and Edd confess their relationship to the cul-de-sac, word spreads in school, what will happen to them? Note: this story's plot is literal all over the place.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone gasped.

Everyone in the col-de-sac, except for Rolf, and Nat, was there for the news.

"Kevin, are you serious?" Nazz asked Kevin.

"Sock head, is it true?" Eddy asked Double D.

"Omg I never thought they liked each other!" Jimmy exclaimed to Sarah.

"I knew it!" Nat announced.

"Can you believe it plank?" Johnny asked plank.

"Yes everyone" Kevin said. "Me and Double D are a thing." He kissed Edd on the forehead. Edd blushed and smiled. "And Nat," Kevin Continued, "The only reason you knew is 'cuz I told you before."

Eddy made his way to the front of the group. He looked Kevin straight in the eye. "Alright shovel chin, I never liked you," Eddy said, "But since you and sock head like each other, I have to put up with you." He moved closer to Kevin. "But if you hurt sock head , I will use my boxing gloves to make you pay."

Even though Eddy was still short, he was good at fighting. He proved his fighting skills by joining the school's wrestling team and the town's boxing league. He was one of the best fighters at school, and in town, so everyone knew that Eddy wouldn't hesitate to attempt to kill Kevin. And by kill, I mean, literally _**kill **_him.

"Chill shorty," Kevin said. "I wouldn't dream of hurting him." Kevin grabbed Double D by the waist and pulled him closer.

"You better not" Eddy said while giving him the stink eye. Kevin bent down to Eddy's level. They both glared at each other until Double D spoke up.

"Guys I don't think that staring at each other is going to solve your problems against each other. Instead of fighting, why not be kind to each other?" Edd said.

"Yeah guys!" Ed spoke up, running in between Kevin and Eddy, pushing them apart. "Why not be nice to each other! Like buttered toast is nice to gravy!" That comment earned stares from everyone else in the group.

Rolf came out of his front door and walked to the group that was gathered near Kevin's house. "Hello everyone," he began "Sorry I'm late, all the chickens got out of their pens!"

"It's okay Rolf" Nazz said, "Kevin and Double announced that their now an item!"

"Double the Edd boy and Kevin?" Rolf questioned. "But their opposites! Like the moon and sun, hot and cold, day and night! unbelievable!"

"Well you better believe it Rolfy boy, because it's the truth!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Whats the truth?" a voice from behind them asked.

It was Marie Kanker. She walked up to Edd and Kevin.

"Whats the truth pumpkin?" Marie asked Double D as she grabbed him from Kevin's arm.

"Oh dear," Double D said as he tried to pry himself away from Marie.

"What the fuckin' hell do you think you're doing to **_my _**boyfriend, Kanker!?" Kevin yelled at her as he picked Edd up our of her reach.

"Your boyfriend?!" Marie yelled as she jumped up and tried to reach Edd "Hell to the no! He's mine!"

"Marie," Edd spoke up, "Kevin and I are sort of...um...a thing now...so-"

"**WHAT!?**" yelled Marie in a fit of rage "**NO WAY! YOUR FUCKING MINE, DAMMIT!**"

"Leave them alone!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut it, twerp!"

Sarah ran to Marie and punched her square in the jaw. "LEAVE THEM ALONE" she yelled louder.

"Oh your wanna play it like that, bitch?" Marie said as she went up to Sarah. before Marie could punch Sarah, Nazz kicked Marie in her side making her fall over

"Edd isn't interested in you!" Nazz yelled at Marie. "Leave them alone!"

Marie got up "You win this round! But I'll be back!" She yelled and ran off.

Kevin set Double D back down. "Thanks guys" Double D said, looking at Sarah and Nazz.

"No problem dude!" Nazz said hugging Double D.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "She's a bitch anyway. She had it coming!"

"Yeah yeah," Eddy interrupted. "So how long have you two been a thing?"

"Erm..." Double D mumbled something.

"We've been together since..." Kevin began, "Like mid-October"

"Four months!?" Nazz yelled "Holy crap! You two kept it a secret that long!?"

"Basically..." Kevin trailed off.

"Wait a second..." Eddy began "So what about all those times you were studying" he air quoted studying "and fell asleep?"

Double D instantly flushed red like a fire truck.

"We were studying..." Kevin said.

"Oh really?" Eddy asked

"Well...until midnight..." Kevin got a devilish grin and looked at Double D.

Eddy made gagging noises.

"Oh grow up Eddy!" Double D yelled as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever sock head" Eddy said chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd woke bright and early on Monday morning. He got ready and headed out the door and saw Kevin leaving his house too. He went up to him.

"Greetings Kevin!" Edd said.

"Hey dork" Kevin replied giving him a hug and a brief kiss on the lips. "You wanna ride?" Kevin asked.

"Y-you mean o-on your mo-motorcycle?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah." Kevin said "Come on its completely safe!"

"Are you sure? it looks like a death trap!"

"Yes I'm sure! Come on I have a spare helmet.

Knowing that Kevin wouldn't mislead him, Edd took the helmet that Kevin handed to him and strapped it on his head, over his beanie he had worn since he was young. He climbed on the motor cycle behind Kevin and grabbed him by the waist.

"You ready, Double D?" Kevin asked. Edd nodded. Kevin turned it on and rode off. Edd didn't find it as scary as he thought it would be. No, it was ten times worse. Mercifully, the ride to school was short.

"We're here, Dork" Kevin said as he parked in the front of the school. Edd hopped off. Almost instantly, kids that were outside started crowding the two.

People were asking about their relationship, when they started dating, where did they go for their first date, and some had the nerve to ask if they fucked yet.

"Woah woah woah!" Kevin yelled. "Who told you 'bout us?"

Everyone started saying names. But there was one name that was said that stood out. He didn't know who said it, but the name caught his ear

"_Marie Kanker_"

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK THE FUCK OFF!**" Yelled Kevin. Everyone got quiet and left. Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and lead him into the school. As they walked inside, they could hear whispers. Whispers about them. He simply ignored them. But soon he bumped into Drake and Mark, a couple of the guys from the baseball team.

"So Kev..." Mark began "Word going around that you and Dorky are into each other..."

"Yeah we are," Kevin said flatly, as he pulled Edd closer to him "And if you try anything, I will **_kill_**you."

"Woah man" Drake said "It ain't like dat!"

"Yeah," Mark continued "We just wanna make sure no lies be spreading 'bout our home boy!"

"We wanna make sure that Kanker ain't be lyin', ruinin' our boy's rep!" Drake said

"Okay I get it!" Kevin said "You can knock off the weird ghetto talk now!"

"Okay" Drake said "But for real, we don't people to try to take you down."

"See ya at practice" Mark said as they parted ways.

"Kevin," Edd began "I need to get my text book for English"

"Same," Kevin said. "I'll meet you at class."

"Okay" Edd agreed. Edd separated from Kevin and went to his locker. When he got there he noticed three boys standing near, but not right next to, his locker. He entered his locker combination, but someone slammed the locker shut before he could grab his book from his locker. He turned around to see the three boys, the three **_jocks_**, that were standing not to far away a minutes ago. But none of them were the boys he and Kevin encountered earlier.

"Double Faggot," One of them said, "We know what you're doin'"

"Yeah" a Second one replied "You're trying to get Kevin to quit the baseball team." The Second one was in his face, looking down at him.

"I never had such plans" Edd said timidly "It's all a big misunderstanding! Its just a relation-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP**" The second one said. "**DON'T LIE TO US. WE KNOW YOU JUST WANT KEVIN TO QUIT SO YOU TWO CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL SHITTY ASS QUEERS DO.**"

The third one spoke up "If you know what's good for you, stay away from Kevin"

The first one leaned in a little closer "And too make sure you stay away, we're gonna give ya a little reminder."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three :D

Note: I don't own Nathan Goldberg or 'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy'

* * *

_Where the hell is Double Dork? _Kevin thought himself as he waited by the classroom door. He soon noticed Edd coming over to the door.

"What took so long, Double Dork?" Kevin asked Edd. "And why is wrist swollen!?"

"Well..." Edd began "I...um...tripped...and hurt my wrist..."

"I call bullshit on that," Kevin said flatly. "What really happened, Edd?"

"It was nothing-"

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy said, interrupting the scene. "What's up?"

"Hello Double D!" Ed called "They are releasing a new zombie movie! I hear it's so gory, that its rated X!"

"That's nice Ed," Edd replied "But I don't thi-"

"What's that on your arm, Sockhead?" Eddy said, interrupting Edd once more. "Is that a cut?"

Kevin took Edd's arm and examined it. He noticed a few cuts on his inner-bicep on the arm where his wrist was swollen. Edd put his other hand on the cuts. "Its nothing! I swear!" He said, hoping that the others would believe him.

"I don't buy that" Kevin said. "Let me see!"

Edd moved his hand away so Kevin could lift up his sleeve. On his inner bicep, cut into his skin, was the word _**FAG**__. _

"Okay," Eddy began "I'm gonna get my boxing gloves" He left and went to his locker.

"It was Drake and Mark wasn't it!?" Kevin yelled.

"No!" Edd said "It was three other guys!"

"I want names," Kevin said "I want names **_now_**."

"B-b-but I don't know their names!" Edd stammered.

"Then what the hell did they look like!?" Kevin almost yelled. He wasn't about to let his boyfriend be mistreated. Eddy came back, with his boxing gloves on, ready for a fight.

Eddy and Kevin listened closely as Edd gave a description of the three guys that ambushed him. When he was done, Kevin cracked his knuckles and said "Alright. Time to kill a few bitches. Eddy I guess you want in on the action?"

"Duh." Eddy began. "Thats why I got my boxing gloves!"

"Double D," Kevin said "You're coming with us. We need you to make sure we don't beat the crap out of random people."

Edd nodded and followed the two. They came across two of the three guys. "That's them" Edd said quietly and stepped back a little. Well that enough to send Eddy into a fight. Eddy went straight up to them and socked one of them in the side of the head. Then he punched the other one in the gut. They both fell to the ground. Kevin approached them.

"You think you can hurt my Double D, huh?" Kevin said. Kevin picked up one of them up by the front of the shirt. He punched him square in the jaw. He kicked the other one in the side of the head as he tried to stand up. Soon, it was a fight between Eddy and Kevin, verses the two jocks. It wasn't too long until third jock showed up. While all this was going on, Edd was standing behind them, watching as this madness unfolded, right in front of his eyes! And out of the blue, Nat joined the fight. Edd guessed Nat saw that Kevin and Eddy didn't have a fair shot, so Nat inserted himself in the fight. After what seemed like forever and a half, the fight finally ceased. Eddy, Kevin, and Nat had won the fight it seemed. The three walked back to Edd.

"They shouldn't bother ya again, Sockhead," Eddy said cooly. "Now I'm gonna put these up before teachers start wondering why I have them." With that, Eddy walked away.

"Edd," Kevin began "If they bother you again, or if anyone does, don't hesitate to tell me! It kills me to see you hurt" Kevin hugged Edd. "And Nat," Kevin said, looking at Nathan, "Why the hell did you jump in the fight? Not that I'm ungreatful.

"I don't know" Nat said while shrugging. "I saw you and shorty fighting those three guys, and I saw Edd standing here, so I thought it something about y'all's relationship, so I jumped in."

"Well thanks again Nat," Kevin said.

"Anything for you and Dorky right here," Nat said, winking at Edd. "Well I gotta get to class, See ya!"

"Bye Nathan!" Edd said

"See ya Nat" Kevin said.

* * *

Chapter four coming soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Nathan Goldberg or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy

sorry if the first few chapters seemed a little rushed. I didn't want them to be the main plot of this so I didn't make them all that detailed. I'll try a little harder in the future :)

* * *

Edd's morning classes went smoothly without any sort of conflict. When the bell rang for lunch, Edd went to his locker, put up his text books and grabbed his lunch. He went inside the cafeteria and looked for Kevin or Ed and Eddy. Before he could half scan the room, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned his head to see none other than Kevin.

"Hey Dorky," Kevin said.

"Greetings Kevin," Edd said as he blushed slightly.

"How 'bout you sit with me and the football team today?" Kevin asked

"W-well I'm not sure if that would be, you know, alright with some of them" Edd said nervously. "Y-you know...a-after what happened today..."

"Edd" Kevin said softly "They won't fuck with you again, I promise."

"Alright then" Edd agreed. The couple made their way to the baseball team's table and sat down. Among them was Nat, the two that they encountered this morning, and the three that jumped him this morning. Edd immediately felt a rush of fear run through his mind.

"Hey guys" Kevin said cooly. He was greeted by 'hey's' and 'sup's' from everyone else. No one really seemed to care that Edd was joining them. Not too long after they sat down, Nat got up and sat next to Kevin.

"'Sup Kev?" Nat asked

"Nothin' much," He replied "Just eatin' lunch like everyone else."

"But today's different" declared Nat, "Today is the first day that you're eating lunch with your boyfriend!" He said the last part looking at Edd.

"Nat," Kevin began, "I've eaten lunch with Double D before, its nothing new,"

"Yes," Nat started "But today is the first day that everyone knows!" Kevin simply rolled his eyes at Nat.

"Nat" Kevin said with a hint of being a little creeped out in his voice "You seem to like us being together more than Double Dork likes Math."

"Well you guys are meant for each other!" Nat said with too much enthusiasm. "Am I right, Double D?"

Edd flushed red like a tomato "Well, Ye-" He was cut off by someone yelling "Hey double Faggot!" and the back of his head being hit with something hard. Kevin spun around quicker than a tornado. He scan the ground to find a bright red apple. He looked up a little to find some gangster looking kids high fiving.

"Gonna go kill some saggers" Kevin said, seethed with anger.

"Kevin, its alright!" Edd pleaded. "I'm used to it!"

"I don't care," Kevin said flatly "I'm gonna go kill them." Edd wanted to argue but he knew Kevin would get his way in the end. Kevin got up and went up to the group of three. Soon a full-out fight was unraveling before Edd's eyes. Everyone was gathering around them, chanting "Fight! Fight Fight!"

_How barbaric!_ Edd thought as he watched a circle form around the fighters. It wasn't abnormal for fights to break out. In fact it was rather common. But that didn't make it less barbaric in Edd's eyes. Edd was really worried about Kevin. He was in a fight, with three other guys. Sure Kevin was strong but he didn't think that he could handle fighting off three others. He also felt really bad since Kevin was only doing it for Edd. Edd approached the circle of kids surrounding the four and tried to get a good view of the fight. It was rather difficult to find an opening since he wasn't exactly tall. He found a spot and, to his somewhat surprise, there wasn't a scratch on Kevin! But the other boys...not doing too well. Covered in bruises and cuts, but still putting up a good fight. Kevin grabbed one of the boys by the collar of the shirt and looked him right in the eye and said in probably the toughest voice Edd had ever heard.

"If you, or _any_ of your punk ass friends _ever_ pull any shit like that again, I will _kill_ you all." He then pushed him to the ground and walked away as if the whole fight never happened. He saw Edd and grabbed him by the waist and led him back to the table that they were sitting at before the whole incident ever happened. The others at the table didn't really care about the fight. Edd glanced at the clock and noticed that about five minutes had passed. They had about forty-five minutes before the lunch bell would ring.

"Now that that's settled" Nat said as the couple sat down "Am I right Double D?"

"Well yes I suppose-" Edd said before being interrupted.

"_Suppose_?" Nat questioned "More like _hell yeah_!"

"Like I said before" Kevin said butting in "You seem to be a little too thrilled about us being a thing the you should. What are you gonna film our porn tape or something?" The whole table started laughing except for Edd, who was redder than a firetruck.

"Good lord, Kevin!" Edd said, clearly flustered.

"Chill dorky!" Kevin said while chuckling, "I would never let Nat film our porn tape. He sucks at technology."

"Kevin," Nat said, obviously not amused "You can't even work your cellphone."

"Shut it, Nat." Kevin said, Even less amused.

A few minutes pasts and not much talking was being done. Edd glanced up at the three that jumped him that morning. They were covered in bruises and cuts. Sitting at the same table as them made him nervous.

"So Dorky" Kevin said, breaking the awkward silence, "You still up for Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?" Nat asked.

"Our four month anniversary" Kevin said, and giving Edd a peck on the cheek. Edd blushed slightly.

"Damn Kevin" said one of his team mates "You kept it a secret that long?"

"Well..." Kevin started "We went out for like a month...but it wasn't really..."

"Official." Edd said, completing Kevin's sentence.

"Yeah.." Kevin said. "We were...just...I dunno...going out, but not like _going out,_ going out. If ya know what I mean.."

"Yeah we get what your mean" Another one of Kevin's team mates said.

The rest of the lunch was filled with talking and laughter. It went so smoothly that Edd forgot about the rest of the world. He wished he could just stay there next to Kevin for the rest of all eternity.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon to a screen near you!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the support guys :D

okay guys this would have been up hours ago but my computer freaked out and I lost all of my progress. I'm so sorry D:

this chapter contains a little more sexual stuff but nothing serious yet. Just wanted to give a warning c:

I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy.

* * *

Kevin and Edd had planned out their day planned out. They would have breakfast at Edd's house, go to the park, Head to Kevin's place for lunch, go to the carnival, then spend the night at Kevin's house.

After break fast of bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Kevin and Edd rode to the park on Kevin's motor cycle to the park. Even though Edd had ridden on the motor cycle before, he was still petrified during the ride. The couple sat on a bench near the swing set and slide. It also was near a family that was having a picnic. There was a mom and a dad, who looked about 35 or so, a teenage daughter who looked about Kevin and Edd's age, a boy who looked about 10, and girl who looked about 7.

When Kevin and Edd were settled on the bench, Kevin noticed something. The woman was staring at him. She looked rather resentful.

_Oh shit, _Kevin thought _I hope she isn't homophobic and decides to ruin our date._

Kevin and Edd talked for a while about what they were going to do over spring break. They were considering going on a camping trip, since it would be spring and the weather would be right for it. Edd talked about the small animals that were in the park. Pointing out the species and other various facts. It was all going fine until the woman started glaring at them again. But this time Edd noticed too. Kevin noticed Edd shift his position a little so he was sitting closer to Kevin. Edd then looked up at Kevin and somehow, Kevin read his mind like a book, Edd was telling him to scoot closer and to show her that they didn't care what she thought. Kevin agreed and got a little closer. As he did so, he started to wonder if Double D had finally came out of his Dorky bubble a little. Just as Kevin had gotten closer, Edd did the last thing Kevin thought he would do. He sat straight up and kissed him. It was very clear that Edd was determined too show the woman he didn't care what she thought. Kevin kissed him back. Kevin opened his eyes a little and saw the woman staring in disgust. It was then he realized that little kids were watching. He didn't wanna stop though. Knowing that it was probably better to do this without kids watching, Kevin thought maybe he should pull away, but then again, why should he? He continued to kiss Edd until a loud yell startled them.

"**You satanic ****_demons_****!**" the voice yelled. The voice turned out to be the woman. "**You are a ****_disgrace_**** to the human race! Men aren't meant to kiss men!**"

Not only did the yelling get the attention of the couple, it got the attention of several other groups at the park.

"**MOM!**" the teenage girl said as she came up to the woman "**Do you have to do this ****_today_****? I swear, you can be so judgmental!**" The teenager had long red hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar to Kevin.

"**Don't talk to _me_ like that young lady!**" the woman said. "**You will talk to me with _respe_****_ct_!**"

"Respect?" the teenage girl retorted. "You mean the respect that you don't treat anyone with? The respect that you think you deserve because you go to church and spew homophobic and racial slurs? Well guess what?" The girl got closer to her mom, clearly ready to tell her off "If you read the bible cover to cover, you know that it says to treat people with respect! So treat people with respect if you want it!"

"**These aren't people!**" the woman yelled "**They are demons!**"

You could clearly tell that the woman was deeply religious. She was convinced that Edd and Kevin were demons from hell and hoped that they burned. It made Kevin so angry! How dare she ruin their anniversary? How dare she cause a scene? Just..._How dare she!?_

The teen and the mom were now staring at each other, having a face off.

"Go sit down" The mom said, seething with the anger that wouldn't be there if she hadn't started this whole thing.

"Make me" The teen said, obviously not going to back down. What happened next was unbelievable to not only to Kevin and Edd, but to everyone watching the scene. The mom slapped her daughter so hard, she fell to the ground, with a dull _thud_.

Several by standers came up to the scene, now the mom was getting criticized for what she did.

Kevin got up and went over to the fallen girl and extended his hand to her. "You alright?" Kevin asked. The girl took his hand and pulled herself up.

"I'm okay" she said. "Are you okay? she asked "I hope my mom didn't...ya know.. offend too bad.."

"Its okay" Kevin said. Kevin noticed Edd come closer to the Kevin and the unnamed girl.

"Um.." the girl started "...I'm sorry about my mom. I hate it when she does this. She over reacts to everything..."

"Its quite alright!" Edd said cheerfully

"You know" Kevin said "You look kinda familiar.

"Well so do you" the girl said. "You know my cousin? Drake?"

"Wait," Kevin said "Are you Delilah?"

She nodded "Yeah. You're Kevin right?"

"Yeah" Kevin said "And this is Double D" Double flashed a quick smile and waved shyly.

"Well look at the time" Kevin said looking at Edd's watch "We gotta go...See ya around?"

"Sure." Delilah said "Bye!"

"Bye" Kevin said as he and Edd walked off to the parking lot.

* * *

Chapter 6 coming soon to a screen near you :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin parked his motorcycle in his garage. "Were here, Double Dork" he said as he took off his helmet. Kevin and Edd made their way into the Kitchen.

"What's for lunch, Kevin?" Edd said as he put his jacket on a chair.

"Pizza or Chinese," Kevin said as he picked up a phone.

"Pizza sounds good" Edd said. Kevin dialed the pizza place and ordered pepperoni pizza. In about 5 minutes the pizza arrived. While they ate they watched a documentary on the physics of roller coasters. After that they hopped on Kevin's motorcycle and headed to the carnival.

Kevin and Edd rode nearly all of rides. Kevin didn't have to drag Edd onto as many rides as he thought he would. The only rides Edd refused to go on were the ones that Kevin was a little scared of. They both went back to Kevin's house after the carnival. As soon as they walked in the door the house phone started to ring. Kevin went over to it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Okay...Sure...See ya Tuesday." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Edd asked as he sat down on the couch in the living room

"My dad," Kevin said, sitting down next to Edd. "He said he won't be back 'till Tuesday."

"Oh," Edd said "Is he gone a lot?"

"Not as much as your parents" Kevin said "He's only gone like every three weeks and most weekends. I've never seen your parents now that I think about it."

"Well their extremely busy" Edd said "Being doctors you know..."

"I never knew doctors were so damn busy" Kevin said, turning on the TV. "What do ya wanna watch?"

"I don't know" Edd said, resting his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Whatever you want to watch is fine"

Kevin flipped through a few channels and found some weird show about bird and a raccoon. It seemed half decent. About an hour passed.

"You wanna go upstairs, Edd?" Kevin asked. He looked over and noticed that Edd was sound asleep. Kevin turned off the TV and did the same.

* * *

It was almost time for school to start

_Where the hell is Double D?_ Kevin thought as he tapped his pencil on his desk. Double D never missed school! This was the kid that went to school with the chicken pox! He had to literally be dragged out of school by his mom. Nazz came over to his desk.

"Kevin is something wrong?" Nazz asked

"Its just that Double D isn't here yet" Kevin said "Its not like him to miss school..."

"Weird.." Nazz said "Maybe he got sick and his parents made him stay home?"

"He would have snuck out or something" Kevin said "I mean he came to school with the chicken pox. I think its something seriou-"

The bell rang cutting him off. Nazz went back to her seat and class began. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Longer than usual. When lunch came, Kevin was thinking about ditching. He made his way to the table he normally sat at. Nat came to sit next to him.

"Wheres the dork?" Nat asked looking around

"He isn't here today" Kevin said as he bit into his burger.

"Holy shit" Nat said "I never thought this day would come..."

"I'm kinda worried about him" Kevin said "If he misses school, it must be serious."

"Maybe he died" Nat said looking really grim.

"Oh fuck what if he _did_ die!?" Kevin said in a panicky voice.

"Chill Kevin!" Nat said, chuckling "I was just kidding!"

"Still..." Kevin said "I don't like that idea. "Maybe he's just sick.."

"Maybe..." Nat said

"I'm ditching class" Kevin declared. "I need to know"

"Good luck" Nat said "Don't get caught"

"I won't." Kevin said "I'll ditch in next period."

"Can I come with ya?" Nat asked "I have history that period."

"Sure" Kevin said. "How does 1:30 sound?"

"Sounds perfect" Nat said.

* * *

Kevin walked through the hall. He told his teacher that he was going to get water. He saw Nat coming to him.

"Hey Kev," Nat said "Ready to blow this pop stand?"

"Way ready." Kevin said. "Come on. I'll take us to the cul-de-sac on my motorcycle."

One motorcycle ride later, Kevin and Nat were on the doorstep of Edd's house. Kevin knocked on the door. He heard footsteps coming to the door. The door opened to reveal Edd. His eyes were puffy, and looked really tired. He looked like he had been crying.

"Greetings Kevin and Nat," He said meekly "Aren't you still suppose to be in school?"

"Why aren't you in school?" Kevin asked. Edd looked down and covered his eyes with his hands. He started crying.

"Eddward," Kevin said as he got on one knee and took Edd's hands from his face. "What happened?"

He wiped his eyes and finally said "My mother died..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello dearies! Yes I know the last chapter had a major plot twist and you are all dying to know the details! without further interruption, here is chapter seven!

I do not own Nat or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.

* * *

"What?!" Kevin said.

"Woah" Nat said. "Duuuude"

Edd started sobbing again. Kevin was just in shock. He had never even met his mom. He might saw her once or twice but he never really cared. He wanted to help Edd. say something to make him feel better.

_Everything happens for a reason?_ No. That is by far the worst thing you could ever say. _She's in a better place?_ No. I'm not even sure if I believe in God anymore. _Everything will be okay?_ I Don't even know...

"I'm so sorry" Kevin said, trying not to cry. _Why am I crying? I don't even know his mom. Ughhhh why did she have to die?_

"Its okay, Kevin," Edd said as he choked back tears and wiped his eyes. "Its n-not y-y-your f-f-fault" He stuttered.

_Its mine..._

"I wish there was something I could say" Kevin said "But the only things I can think of kinda cliche."

"Its okay Kevin." Edd said, sniffling. "I know you mean well."

"Edd" Nat said "Sorry if its a little early but, do you know how she died?"

"Sh-sh-she d-d-died i-in a c-car c-cr-crash," Edd said, barely even loud enough to be heard. "Sh-she was going t-t-to come home f-f-for a few d-d-days."

"Thats rough, Edd" Nat said. "No one should lose their mom or dad at this age."

"Yeah" Kevin said

A long silence passed. "How 'bout we try to cheer you up?" Kevin said, pushing Edd inside gently "C'mon Nat"

"Okey-dokey" Nat said strolling in.

When Kevin got in, he didn't expect what he was about to see. The house was literal a pig pen. Clothes strewn all over the floor and used tissues covered the table. It was dirtier than Kevin thought it could be without Edd exploding.

"Woah.." Nat said "I thought you were a neat freak..."

"What's the point?" Edd said looking down at his feet.

"Man..." Kevin said. He was stunned. Double D, the same kid who cleaned his locker every friday, washed his clothes twice before wearing them again, hated it when you even came in his room with bare feet, didn't give a flying fuck that his living room was a total mess. What the hell happened was beyond the comprehension of a human.

"Edd," Kevin said "I think there's more then you're saying." Edd took in a deep breath and sighed.

"That's all there is." Edd said "My mother died in a car crash."

"What about your dad?" Nat asked.

"He barely made it." Edd said "Just barely.."

Kevin couldn't take it much longer! It hurt him so bad to see his Double D, his dork, his _boyfriend_ in so much pain. It hurt to see him hurt...

Kevin decided to cheer him up by watching movies. They watched a comedy movie from the 80's. Edd cheered up and seemed a lot less sad. When the movie was about half over, there was a knock at the door.

"Open up sockhead!" Called a voice from the other side.

Edd sighed and got up to answer the door. He opened it to reveal Eddy and Ed.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed leaped to Edd and hugged him tightly. "ME AND EDDY THOUGHT SOMETHING HORRIBLE HAPPENED LIKE YOU GOT EATEN BY THE ALIENS FROM PLANET Z!"

"Why were you absent sockhead?" Eddy asked, he seemed almost sympathetic.

Edd covered his face with his hands and started sobbing. Eddy got a really confused look on his face. Ed took Double D's hands off his face. Kevin got up and went to the trio.

"His mom died in a car crash" Kevin said as he got to the doorway.

The two just stood there with the most shocked looking faces that could be imagined. Edd was still crying, but quieter. Soon others in the cul-de-sac noticed and asked what the hell was up. Kevin told them to shoo and that now wasn't the best time. They all reluctantly left. Eddy was still standing there though.

"I'm sorry Double D..." Eddy said. He walked away back to his own house. After he left there was a buzz. It was Nat's cell.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "Yes...I'm at a friend's house...but...fine..." He hung up the phone.

"I gotta go." He said as he picked up his jacket "My mom wants me home for some stupid reason. "See ya 'round" He walked out the door and closed it.

Kevin and Edd spent the afternoon watching movies, no sad movies of course. Comedy, Sci-Fi, anything that didn't seem to dramatic. At about seven, Kevin noticed that Edd had quietly fallen asleep. He turned off the movie and carefully carried him upstairs to his bed. He left the house to see Nazz standing over by his own house. He went over to her.

"Dude what happened?" she asked when Kevin got near her.

"His mom died in a car crash." He said.

"Oh my God..." She said "Poor Double D..."

"I know..." Kevin said. "His dad barely made it."

"Man..." Nazz said. "I can't imagine the pain he's going through. It must be really tough on him."

"Yeah..." Kevin said. "Why do bad things happen to good people?"

"I don't know Kev..." Nazz said. "Man I can't believe he lost his mom. And he never really sees her so it must be really rough. Did he say anything about a funeral?"

"No." Kevin said. "I didn't have the heart to ask. Why?"

"I dunno." Nazz said. "Did he say how long it would be before he comes back to school?"

"No." Kevin said. "I don't think school is his top priority for once. When I walked into his house, it was a _mess_."

"Damn..." Nazz said. "He must really be taking this hard."

"I think he's hiding something" Kevin said "I know you're suppose to be sad when someone dies, but he seemed a lot more sad then he should be. I mean the house was a fucking mess. And it couldn't have happened before sunday afternoon, because we hung out until about 5:30."

"And the worst part about it," Kevin started "is that it hurts too see him hurt. I wanted to say something that would make him feel better but...I just couldn't."

"I know what you're saying Kev," Nazz said. "But I think you should give him some space. But don't push him away. Be there when he needs you but don't be there all the time."

"Thanks Nazz" Kevin said, smiling.

"No problemo dude," She said. "Wanna hang out at my place?"

"Sure" Kevin said, following her to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

'Sup guys? I know I keep leaving you wondering but you will have answers soon enough! This is a short little chapter that I decided to upload today. Sorry if I keep leaving you with cliff hangers. Its like my friend says, I'm one hell of a tease writer :3

I do not own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy but I guess you all know that.

* * *

Edd woke up on Thursday morning with a terrible headache. He had not gone to school this week, but the kids of the cul-de-sac visited him. He planned to go back on Wednesday but he had gotten a terrible cold, so he stayed home. Also, he didn't really want to go to school. He didn't feel that it mattered. Besides, he was weeks ahead of his classmates work wise so what harm could some off time do?

Edd walked to his bathroom and got some aspirins from the cabinet. He ran his fingers through his hair that was still under his hat. He had been born with an odd mixture of blonde and black hair. He also had scars from a car crash from when he was three. His hair was a almost to his elbows but his hat had managed to hide his hair in his childhood and teen years. He sighed and walked down stairs and poured himself a glass of orange juice. As soon as he sat down on his couch, there was a knock at the door. He looked at the clock, it was rather early so it wasn't unusual for someone to visit. He went to the door and opened it. It was Eddy.

"Greetings Eddy!" Edd said.

"Mornin' Sockhead" Eddy said. "I need to talk to you 'bout something."

"Sure Eddy" Edd said "Come in" Eddy came in and sat on the couch. Edd sat next to him.

"Double D..." Eddy started, "I think my brother might have been in the car crash that killed your mom."


	9. Chapter 9

"What...?" Edd said flatly. He honestly couldn't believe his ears.

"I think my brother might have been in that same crash..." Eddy said "And the crash might have been his fault..."

Edd just sat there. He couldn't understand what his friend was saying. He wanted to jump on him and yell at him to explain what he was talking about.

"What makes you say that?" Edd asked.

"Well when did the crash happen?" Eddy asked.

"Sunday night. About 10:15 I'm pretty sure"

"What type of car was your mom driving?"

"A black Toyota"

"Ughhh. I think it was him" Eddy said

"Do you know what exactly happened?"

"Well my mom said that he was drunk while driving on the freeway. He crashed into a black car with a couple in it. The woman died and the man was gonna die but.." Eddy stopped, noticing the look on Edd's face. A mixture of disbelief and shock.

"I don't believe it..." Edd said.

"Ugh I hate my brother!" Eddy said. "He's a douche bag! He cost you your mom! Ugh I wish I could tear his face off!" Eddy was enraged.

"Eddy," Edd said calmly "It's okay-"

"It's not okay!" Eddy said "Your mom died because of that jackass!"

"Eddy you don't need to get worked up about it." Edd said "It's not your fault."

_Its mine..._

Eddy sighed. "Yeah. I just needed to get this off my chest. Its been killing me." Eddy glanced up at the living room clock. "I gotta go. Bye Double D."

"Bye Eddy"

* * *

On the next Wednesday, Edd finally returned to school. He was ready to return to normal, but people weren't going to let that happen until they knew what had caused the teacher's pet to miss over a week of school. Edd said he was sick when people asked. It wasn't a lie, when he was told what happened, he felt ill. It was that illness that kept him from school. It hurt to be asked about the previous week. He didn't want to talk about it.

Edd opened his locker, only to have it slammed by a hand from above. Edd turned around to see one of the three jocks that had jumped him two weeks before.

"Well, well, well," He taunted "Look who's back." Edd had his back pressed against his locker and hand his hands covering his face. "I've been waiting for just the right moment to get back at you." The jock picked Edd up my the front of his shirt and pressed him into the locker. "You've had this coming for a long time. You're gonna wish you were never born"

_He's a little late for that..._ Edd thought as he tried to get out of the jock's grip.

* * *

I know, I know I keep leaving you with cliff hangers! Sorry but that's the way it goes. Also, I'm not sure if anyone was worried but this book still has plenty to come. I plan to keep this story going for a while, and I still have ideas for the story and plot points that have yet to be reached! Also, feel free to make a suggestion to what might happen next, but don't feel obligated to :3

I'll try to get another chapter up today, if not I'm sorry. Also, Thanks so much for the 1600+ views! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Kevin, once again, was wondering where Edd was. Edd had called him this morning and told him he would be at school, but he still wasn't here. Kevin searched all the normal places, library, science lab, by Edd's locker, by his own locker, and he even looked in the gym for him. He was about to give up when he caught sight of Nat, who was getting his books out of his locker.

"Yo Nat!" Kevin said as he approached the aqua haired teen. "Have you seen Edd?"

"I saw him this morning in the library," Nat said closing his locker. "But that like half an hour ago"

Kevin sighed "I can't find him"

"Do you think he ditched?" Nat asked

"Fuck no!" Kevin almost yelled "You know I mean Double D right?"

"I kid, I kid!" Nat said while chuckling

"This is serious" Kevin said "What if the others did something to him? Like _kill_ him?"

"Kevin don't be so paranoid. Why don't you call him?"

"Okay" Kevin said as he took his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed Edd's cellphone number. As he waited for Edd to pick up, he heard a phone go off, exactly as he had dialed the number. It was coming from a nearby closet. Nat and Kevin each exchanged a glance. They walked over to the closet. They could hear a soft whimpering come from the other side. They both knew exactly who was on the other side. Kevin opened the door and saw Edd, sitting on the floor of the closet, covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes. He also had a black eye.

"Oh my God" Kevin said. He got down on his knees. "Edd, the hell happened?"

"You could say that I had a rondevu with one of your teammates." Edd said quietly.

"Fuck," Kevin said. "Okay I'm taking you home." Kevin got on a kneeling position and helped Edd up. Edd let out a soft yelp.

"Kevin," Edd said "You don't need to do this. Besides ditching school is immoral-"

"Fuck school," Kevin said "I hate it with a passion" Kevin tried to lead Edd out of the closet, but when Edd took one step, he let out a soft _ow_.

"Here," Kevin said, as he handed Edd his orange sweater. Edd put it on.

"Edd," Kevin started, "I'm taking you home, whether you like it or not." Edd didn't object this time. He nodded and followed Kevin, trying to contain his pain with each step he took. When they got to the front of the school, Kevin helped Edd onto his motorcycle, got on, and drove off to the cul-de-sac. When they finally, got there, Kevin parked his motorcycle in Edd's drive way and helped dd inside. He laid Edd on the couch gently.

"I'll be right back, Edd" Kevin said. "Stay here." Edd nodded. He wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon. It hurt to move.

Kevin walked out the front door and got on his motorcycle. He parked his motorcycle in his own garage. He was back in less than five minutes. Edd was still on the couch, in the same spot as he was when he left.

"Lets get ya out of those clothes," Kevin said as he helped Edd off the couch.

"Kevin," Edd said as he felt the pain surge through him as he stood up "I don't think I can walk up stairs"

"Then I'll carry you" Kevin said flatly. Before Edd even had a chance to process what he just said, Kevin swooped Edd off his feet and cradled him as if he was an infant. Edd yelped at the pain of being moved so suddenly. Kevin carried him up the stairs and up into his bedroom. He laid him down on his bed.

"Do you have anything to disinfect your cuts with?" Kevin asked. Edd nodded.

"In the cabinet in the bathroom," Edd started "Theres a bottle that says 'wound disinfectant'"

"I'll be right back," Kevin said, leaving the room. He came back with the bottle in his hand, with a couple of rags. Kevin set the items down on Edd's desk. Kevin took Edd's jacket and shirt off and used the disinfectant to clean up the cuts and scrapes and Edd's arms, chest, and back. Kevin then went over to grab one of Edd's night shirts. He put it on him. Kevin sat down next to Edd.

"Now," Kevin said, "Tell me what happened."

Edd sighed. He didn't want to hide it anymore. "One of the jocks on your team decided that it was the right time to 'make me wish I was never born'"

Kevin wasn't one to lose his temper. But when he heard that, something inside him snapped. He had enough of his team's shit. He decided that tomorrow he would deal with it. He was going to make sure that Edd was taken care of today. Kevin pulled Edd closer. He kissed his cheek where there was a large cut.

"Didn't I say that if anyone bothers you to come to me?" Kevin said when he pulled away.

"Well yes..." Edd said as his eyes darted the room. "But I barely even managed to even get away. I didn't know where you were or even if you had arrived yet. I thought I would hide until the coast was clear."

"Oh," Kevin said. He hadn't thought about that. "Who was it?"

"He had blonde hair and brown eyes," Edd said. Kevin made note to talk to the guilty party, a.k.a. Jackson.

A long silence passed. Kevin heard his phone go off. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Kevin!" The voice on the other end was Nazz "Where the hell are you!?"

"Uh...something happened..." Kevin said sounding unsure of himself.

"What happened?" Nazz asked

"Some fucker on the team jumped Double D." Kevin said calmly

"The fuck?" Nazz said. "So I guess you're at Edd's house?"

"Yeah" Kevin said. "I'm not comin' back to school"

"I feel ya" Nazz said "I wouldn't either. Anyways gotta go. Bye Kev!"

"Bye Nazz," Kevin said. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Edd asked.

"It was Nazz," Kevin said. "She wanted to know where I was"

"Oh" Edd said. Another long silence passed.

The longer the silence passed, the more angry Kevin got. How fucking dare they bully _his_ boyfriend. How dare they bully him, just after his mother died. Kevin had enough of everyone's shit. Double D was his and there was nothing anyone could do. Edd was a boy worth fighting for.

Kevin sighed. "Double D," Kevin said, "I don't want you to go to school tomorrow. I need to make it clear to everyone that anyone who messes with my dork, messes with me"

At one point, Edd would have protested, saying that it wasn't needed. But Edd knew that Kevin was going to get his way. And besides, it would be nice to have the bully stop. Edd nodded.

"Good." Kevin said. He pulled Edd closer by his waist and kissed him.

_No is ever going to fuck with my Double Dork again_ Kevin thought, pulling him closer.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :D

Chapter 11 coming soon to a screen near you...


	11. Chapter 11

Edd woke up the next morning. He recalled Kevin's words.

_I don't want you to go to school tomorrow. I need to make it clear to everyone that anyone who messes with my dork, messes with me_

Edd sat up. He was still sore from what happened yesterday. It hurt to move. It felt like it was being torn off whenever he moved it. Everything else was mildly sore. He got up and limped to the bathroom. He opened up the cabinet and got three painkillers. He swallowed each of them. He heard a knock on the door. He limped down the stairs and opened the door. It was Kevin.

"Salutations Kevin!" Edd said cheerfully.

"Morning Dorky" Kevin said cooly "How you feeling?"

"Still rather sore" Edd said glancing at his left leg. "The only thing that majorly bothers me is my left leg"

Kevin leaned in and gave Edd a peck on the lips. "Feel better Dorky" Kevin said as he walked away. Edd closed the door and made his way to the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped to a documentary on blue whales. He watched it until he dozed off peacefully.

* * *

Kevin walked through the halls keeping his eye out for Jackson, the one who had messed with his boyfriend. He looked in the gym, the field, the locker room, the cafeteria, and pretty much everywhere. He was slightly disappointed. He was about to give up, then he saw Jackson, waiting by Edd's locker.

_Oh so he was gonna do this shit today too_ Kevin thought as he walked to his teammate. He starred his teammate right in the eye and said, "You got a lot of nerve. You realize that if you mess with my boyfriend, you mess with me, _right_?"

"Chill Kevin!" Jackson said "I was only playing around!"

"_**FUCKING BULLSHIT!**_" Kevin yelled so loud, it got the attention of everyone around them. "He was covered in bruises." Kevin got closer to the jock. "You said that you would 'make him wish he was never born'" Kevin could feel the blood pounding in his ears. "You are the biggest asshole I know. I hope you know the pain he goes through thanks to people like you" Kevin backed up one step, and punched Jackson in the jaw. Jackson fell to the ground with a thump. "Fuck you" Kevin said as he walked away. He wanted to to kill him. He hated him. Fuck, he hated a lot of people. He wanted to kill everyone who ever purposely hurt his dork. He walked into his homeroom class. Nazz came up to him.

"Hey Kev," Nazz said "How's Double D?"

"Ugh" Kevin said "He's staying home again today."

"Why?" Nazz asked. She guessed that he was mourning his mom or he might have been sore from what happened yesterday, but she wanted to be sure.

"I told him too," Kevin said. "He was covered in bruises and cuts."

"That sucks" Nazz said. "I hope he's okay"

The bell for school to start rang. Kevin and Nazz took their seats, and school began normally.

* * *

Kevin rode his motorcycle home. He parked it in his garage and went to Edd's house. He knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. He went over to the window that saw into the living room. He was Edd being pinned to the floor by his wrists by Marie Kanker.

* * *

Yet another cliff hanger. Sorry if you're getting mad at these but you know what they say!

"Always leave them wanting more."

Anyways... Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed! As I said before, feel free to leave a suggestion. See you on the next chapter c:


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin seethed with anger.

_That bitch_ Kevin thought. Kevin looked for a way in. He noticed a tree that was right next to Edd's bedroom window.

_I can totally climb on that_ Kevin thought as he started up the tree. He reached the top and walked on the branch that was closest to Edd's bedroom window. He opened the window and climbed in. He closed the window and walked very quietly out of the room. He came to the stairs and saw that Marie was now _kissing_ his boyfriend. But Edd didn't seem to be enjoying it so at least he knew (more surely) that Edd still had no feelings love wise for her. He slowly and silently crept up behind her. He was just a few inches behind her now. Then he reached down, and picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"The fuck you think you doin'?" Kevin said as he lifted her up the ground.

"I'm rightfully claiming what's mine!" Marie said as she pulled out of Kevin's grip. "I claimed him long before you even knew him! I claimed him the day he moved here!"

"You _what_?" Edd said, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah I did!" Marie said. "So you're mine!"

Edd got up from the floor and looked Marie dead in the eye "Listen here _bitch_! I'm not a object you can claim! I am a human being! _**SO YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN**_ **_ME!_**" He was red with anger. "All through my childhood you treated me and my friends as if we were toys! Well I'm sick of it! I will no longer tolerate your sexual harrassment! Now, **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE.**"

Marie was shocked. She had never seen him act this way before. "Fine!" she said as she turned around to the front door. She opened it, walked out, and slammed it.

Kevin was shocked too. In all his years of being around Edd, he had never seen him yell at someone, much less cuss at someone. At the most he had seen him yell at someone for being 'filthy' or 'unsanitary'.

"Woah..." Was all Kevin could say.

Edd sighed. "Hello Kevin!" He said as if this whole thing never happened. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine" Kevin said, still dazed from what Edd just did. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine. My leg is still bothering me." Edd said. Kevin noticed Edd had his weight shifted to his right leg. "My father is going to take me to the doctor to make sure its not broken as soon as he gets off of work today."

"What time will he get here?" Kevin asked.

"In about...five minutes." Edd said glancing at the clock above the TV.

"Well good luck, Dorky," Kevin said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Well gotta go. See you later Double D."

"Bye Kevin" Edd said as Kevin walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Later that afternoon, Edd came back with his dad, and as you may or may not have guessed, his leg had been broken. He got out of the car and waved his dad goodbye, who had gotten a call at the last minutes and needed to go work. As he drove off, Edd noticed Eddy coming over to him.

"Sockhead!" Eddy said "The hell is up with the crutches?"

"Well..." Edd started "I...erm..."

"You got beat up by a punk ass jock?" Eddy guessed.

"Kinda..." Edd said.

"Edd you need a personal bodyguard or something'"

"Kevin already...dealt with it..."

"Well gotta go Double D. See ya"

"Bye Eddy." Edd made his way to the front door and opened it. He flopped down on the couch and set his crutches leaning against the arm of the couch. He turned on the Tv and watched a documentary on african wildlife.

* * *

When Edd returned to school the next day, everything went fine. No one gave him trouble. Kevin had to carry Edd's books in between classes because Edd had to use crutches. At lunch, Kevin and Edd decided to together at a table with no one else. The first few minutes passes in silence between the couple.

"Edd do you have anything planned for Saturday?" Kevin asked.

"Yes I do," Edd said. "Saturday is going to be mother's funeral."

"Oh" Kevin said.

Another long silence passed. Kevin noticed Nat coming over to their table.

"So how you two love birds doing?" Nat asked as he sat next to Kevin.

"Great." Kevin said.

"Just fine." Edd said.

"Something up you two?" Nat asked. "Y'all sound sorta depressed."

"We're fine Nat" Edd said. "I'll be right back." Edd grabbed his crutches and used them to walk over to the cafeteria double doors.

"Where do you think he's going?" Nat asked.

"I dunno." Kevin said. "The library to turn in a book?"

"I guess that could be it."

"Yeah.." Kevin said.

"Something up Kev?" Nat asked. "Be honest"

Kevin sighed. "I dunno man. I just feel bad for him. His mom died and he isn't even outta high school."

Nat sighed. "I had a feeling that was it. I felt the same way when my old friend's grandma died. It happens to everyone. Everyone loses someone important in their lives at one point or another. And sometimes that point is when the person who lost someone is young. There isn't a rhyme or reason for these things to happen, they just...happen..."

"I never thought you could be so deep Nat," Kevin said.

"Well that's what keeps our friendship interesting." Nat said. "We learn something new about each other at least once a week"

"Yeah I guess," Kevin said.

* * *

Edd walked out of the cafeteria door. He was going to the library to return a book that he had finished earlier that week. His satchel on his shoulder had his book inside of it. He was about half way there when Marie Kanker came out of nowhere.

"Well well well," Marie said. "Look at what I got here."

"Look Marie." Double D said. "I don't need a fight right now. Why don't start your shit up again when I _don't_ need crutches to walk?"

"You're so cute when you're sassy." Marie said. She pushed Edd up against a nearby set of lockers.

"Marie stop this this instant!" Edd yelled.

"Why should I?" she asked. "I claimed you before Kevin even knew you."

"Well Kevin is my boyfriend! And I'm not some object that you can claim!"

"Well have you ever stopped to think about all the terrible things that Kevin has done to you?" Marie asked. "He tried to kill you and your friends after that failed magic show scam. It was me and my sisters that stopped them."

"I don't care!" Edd yelled "Its all in the past!"

"Well I don't care if you care." Marie said. "You're mine now." She took Edd's crutches and set them on the ground. She kicked them away.

"Oh dear..." Edd said quietly

* * *

Oh my gawd I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I got caught up in stuff!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so this chapter has a lot of fluffiness to it since Marie is now involved. So...erm... Trigger warning for Marie sexually harassing Edd I guess...?

* * *

Marie held Edd against the wall by the collar of his shirt, his feet dangling a few inches from the ground. Marie was about 2 inches taller so she had an advantage in this situation. Marie leaned in and kissed Edd passionately on the lips. Edd tried to get out of her grip and out of the kiss, but Marie held him there. Edd tried to push her away but she used one of her hands to pin his to his stomach. Marie put her knee between Edd's thighs. Edd could feel his insides slow down and grow cold. He felt dizzy and sick. He just wanted to throw up. Marie pulled back from the forced kiss.

"You know love muffin," she said "You can say I can't claim ya, but I already did. There ain't a damn thing you could do 'bout it."

Edd opened his mouth to object, but Marie leaned in and kissed him again. Edd could feel his stomach churn and he felt even more sick. His heart stopped for a full eight seconds. His whole body was numb. His body began to shut down. Just has this started to happen, he could distant whispers. They soon became shouts. He felt himself be dropped to the floor. When he hit the floor, he immediately curled up into a ball, he covered his face with his hands and began to cry. His body shook with each sob. He was so tired. he couldn't move. He closed his eyes. The tears stopped. He couldn't be more tired. He couldn't remember a time where he had been half this exhausted. He relaxed his body and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Edd woke up in his own bed.

_Was it just a dream?_ he thought as he sat up. He was in a lot of pain and it was a lot of work to move. He looked at the clock. It read '2:37 P.M.'

He looked around the room. He noticed a post-it note on the lamp

'_Dork_' It began

'_That thing with Marie wasn't a dream incase you were wondering. You should be fine. Text me when you wake up._

_-Kev_'

Edd groaned. That whole thing had really happened. He picked up his phone and texted Kevin.

'_Hey Kevin._'

He sent the text

Barely a minute later he got a reply.

'_Edd can I come over?_' the text read.

Edd texted back '_Sure_'

About 2 minutes later Kevin came into his bedroom. Kevin sat down next to Edd on his bed.

"Hey Dorky" Kevin said. "How ya feelin'?"

"Still rather sore" Edd said.

"Well I got good news" Kevin said. "Marie got suspended for 2 months."

Edd gave Kevin a gap tooth smile. "Well maybe now she will learn that she can't claim me"

Kevin chuckled "Well she can't claim you for two reasons. One: you're mine. Two: you're way out of her league."

Edd thought for a moment. Him out of her league? Since when was Edd in a league higher than anyone else?

"Kevin what happened after I fell asleep?" He asked.

"Well..." Kevin began "When I got there, you were already passed out. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. Plus you were kicking and throwing punches in your sleep. If someone tried to grab you by the arms or waist, you would go in a kicking and punching spree. It was a hassle to get you home."

Edd was kinda confused. He had heard something about that once. If you had just gone through some soft of trauma your body shuts off and lets your subconscious take over.

"My apologies for that" Edd said.

"Its okay." Kevin said. Kevin leaned in and kissed Edd on the lips. Edd kissed back. This was about a bajillion times better than when Marie had kissed him. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd. Kevin pulled back from the kiss.

"How 'bout I help you forget what that nasty ratchet bitch did to you?" Kevin asked.

Edd gave Kevin another gap tooth smile. "I would like that very much"

Kevin leaned in and kissed Edd on the lips again.

* * *

I don't even know what I just wrote. Sorry for not writing as much I've been busy so yeah ._. hope you enjoyed.

And no this is not the last chapter there is a lot more to come :D


	15. Chapter 15

Kevin pulled away from the kiss and sighed. "I got a little present for you,"

Edd was surprised. "What for?"

"I'm not really sure...I just decided to get it." Kevin reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a shopping bag. "Happy gift day, Dork"

"Gift day?" Edd asked as he took the bag.

"I dunno. I just wanted to give ya a present."

Edd opened the bag. He peered inside and there were 5 hand sized jaw breakers. Edd gasped slightly

"I know how much you love jawbreakers Edd." And Kevin did. Even though he hated to eat a lot of sweets,Edd was the one that loved jawbreakers the most out of eds. The giant jawbreakers of their childhoods disappeared when the jawbreaker factory went out of business. You still had the jawbreakers the size of quarters but they didn't nearly as long. Edd gave Kevin a warm hug. "Where did you get them? I thought they stopped making these!"

"I drove 'round town and I found a little store. They still had some. These were in the last batch that the company ever made."

"Oh my." Edd said "But wasn't that three years ago?"

"Jawbreakers don't go bad. They're candy."

"Some types of candy do go bad. But if you say so..." Edd took one of the jawbreakers and put it in his mouth. These jawbreakers weren't nearly as big as the ones when they were kids, or maybe they were just bigger? Edd didn't really know.

"And I got more good news." Kevin said. "Those were a part of the last batch, but guess where the rest are?"

Edd's jaw nearly fell to China. Did Kevin really have more!?

"Well I only could get like a part of the batch since I didn't have a lot of money. But Its the thought that counts right?

Edd nodded. If it was the thought that counts, then this was the best gift ever. Edd couldn't remember the last jawbreaker he had.

"Thank you Kevin" Edd said.

"No problemo, Dork." Kevin said

* * *

Edd woke up the next morning. It was Saturday, the day of his mother's funeral. Edd got out of bed and used his crutches to get to the bathroom. He used a comb to straighten out his long hair. He got ready and dressed for the funeral.

The day was filled with tears. Lots and lots of them. Most of it was a blur to Edd. He couldn't bring himself to talk to any of his relatives. When the funeral was over, his dad drove him home and left for work. Edd went inside and up to his bedroom. All he wanted to do was lay there for the rest of forever. But that wouldn't happen. He had to go to school for the rest of the year and two more years. And the college. And then work for an average of 40 years. Edd sighed and reached over to his bedside table. He reached for one of the jaw breakers that Kevin had gave him yesterday. He took one and put it in his mouth. Although his childhood was long over, jawbreakers were a key reminder of it. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone. Edd reached over it and noticed he had 7 missed texts. Edd had shut off his phone during the funeral. He scrolled through them and they were all from an unfamiliar number. He read through all of them. They were all different but they all said something about the person _coming to get him_. Edd was speechless. He was also pretty scared. There was a high possibility that this was Marie. But this could also be a kidnapper or a serial killer. He decided to ignore it for now and ask someone about it later. He got another text, but this one was from Eddy.

'_You back from the thing yet?_' It read.

'_Yes Eddy I'm back._' Edd replied.

'_Wanna hang out__?_' Eddy texted back.

'_Sure. My place or yours?_'

'_My place. Rite now gud?_'

'_Yes. I'll be there in a few minutes_'

Edd got up and used his crutches to make his way down stairs and out the front door.

* * *

Chapter 16 coming soon to screen in front of you.


	16. Chapter 16

Edd knocked on Eddy's door. Eddy opened.

"Hey Double D" Eddy said.

"Salutations Eddy" Edd said. He walked inside Eddy's house.

"Take a seat on the couch, Double D. I'll be right back." Eddy said. He walked into the kitchen. Edd made his way over to the couch. He sat on it and leaned his crutches on the couch arm.

"What do ya want to drink, Double D?" Eddy asked from the kitchen.

"Waters please," Edd answered.

A minute later Eddy came back in the living room with a bowl of chips in one hand, and two bottles, one of water, one of blue Gatorade, in the other. He sat down on the couch next to Edd. He gave Double D the bottle of water and put the bowl of chips on the table in front of them.

"I got new movie," Eddy said. "Its the one where the dad goes his daughter's summer camp as a counselor or something like that."

"Sounds like a good movie." Edd said.

"Okay" Eddy said. He got up and went over to a shelf that was in the room and got a DVD from it. He put the movie in the DVD player and sat back down next to Edd.

They both watched the movie. They were about forty-five minutes in when Edd got a text message. He took his phone out of his pocket. It was the same stranger that had had left him texts during the funeral.

"Who texted you Double D?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not sure." Edd said. "Its not a number I know. When I got home this person had texted me 7 times while my phone was off."

"Let me see your phone" Eddy said. Edd handed him his phone. Eddy looked at the number.

"The hell," Eddy said. "Dude this is my brother's number"

* * *

Yeah sorry its so short


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy! And sorry that I haven't been updating as often so here's a super long chapter!

* * *

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_" was all Edd could say.

"I don't even know dude." Eddy said. "I thought that he was in jail for drunk driving."

"Eddy are you sure?" Edd asked. "I don't think your brother had any way of getting my cellphone number."

"Well my brother has connections..." Eddy said. "That might be how he managed to be in the right place to cause a crash. Hell Double D, he's done serious shit over the years. He had a group of girls gang raped because he thought they were teasing his girlfriend."

"So?" Edd asked.

"He was 13 at the time"

"Eddy," Double D said. I'm not a fan of vile language, but your brother is a shit head."

"You just now figured that out?" Eddy said, teasingly.

"No. I knew he was bad, but I never knew he was this bad. I mean, yeah I hated him when I figured out how much of a despicable human being he is, but I never knew he was that _twisted_..." Edd said. He sighed. "Did your parents disown him yet?"

"Nope." Eddy said. "I'm not sure if that's even legal."

There was a long silence between the two.

"First things first" Eddy said. "I'm gonna track this motherfucker."

"Eddy," Edd said. "Don't you think this is more the job of the authorities or maybe even your parents?"

"Bullshit Double D," Eddy said. "As far as we know, my brother might end up with a fine."

"Thats true," Edd said. "But at least someone would know."

"Which would make my brother even determined to silence you."

"What do you mea-" Edd said before Eddy cut him off.

"He wants to _kill_ you. Or at least kidnap you"

Edd just sat in silence for a minute. "Well _yeaaaah_..." Edd said. Edd looked up at the clock in the living room. It read 5:45.

"Eddy I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Edd took a hold of his crutches that were resting on the arm of the couch and used them to hoist himself up. He made to the door.

"Bye Double D," Eddy said.

Edd made his way to his house and shut and locked the door. He sat down on the couch in the living room. There was one thing he knew, _he was screwed_...

* * *

Kevin flipped through the channels of his TV. It was almost midnight and he hadn't talked to Edd today. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't wanna wake him up. He weighed his pros and cons. On the bright side he would get to see his boyfriend. On the other hand, he would most likely get an earful of him. He decided that he didn't mind getting yelled at so he made his way to Edd's house. He walked up to his lawn and saw that all of the lights were off. He went over to the front door and tried the handle. It was locked. He looked at the tree that was near his window. There was a branch that was a few inches from the window.

"I can do that," Kevin murmured to himself as he made his way to the tree. He grabbed onto the lowest branch and pulled himself up. He made his way to the branch that was closest to Edd's window. He crawled across the branch and sat on the end of it. It was a really thick branch so it held his weight.

* * *

Edd woke up to a tapping noise at his window. He looked up at his window and saw a person mer inches from it.

_How on Earth is someone at my window! I'm on the second floor! _Edd thought as he strapped on his medical boot and made his way to the window. He opened it and saw Kevin.

"Kevin," Edd said. "What are you doing! You could call fall and break something!"

Kevin came inside through the window. "Chill Dorky. I just wanted to see ya" He leaned in and kissed Edd. "I missed ya"

"I missed you too, Kevin." Edd said.

"Glad to hear that," Kevin said. "If ya miss me, why don't I spend the night?"

"That sounds alright," Edd said. "Just let me get an extra blanket from the hall closet"

"Alright, Double Dork," Kevin said. When Edd turned around, Kevin brought his hand out and slapped Edd's ass. Edd let out a small yelp. Kevin chuckled as Edd dashed out the room.

Edd made his way to the closet near the bathroom. He was blushing redder than a tomato. He opened the closet and spied the blankets on the top closet. He pulled on one, but about seven other blankets toppled on top of Edd with a dull _thud_. Edd bent over and started to pick up the blankets. He picked up three of them when he felt a slap on his bottom. He jumped at the sudden strike and fell on his hands and knees. He heard a chuckle behind him. He got up on his feet.

"_Will you cease this nonsense!_" Edd yelled.

"Okay, Captain Red Face!" Kevin said playfully. "Here let me help you with these." Kevin picked up the blankets and put all but one back on the shelf. He walked with Edd back to his room. When they got back to the room, Kevin closed and locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Edd asked.

"I don't need you trying to escape me, Eddward." Kevin said with a devilish grin.

Edd blushed. "Oh so I see you missed me for more than one thing"

"You bet" Kevin said. Kevin took Edd by the waist and pulled him over to his bed. He sat down and pulled Edd down with him. He pinned Edd down by his wrists and kissed him. As he kissed him, he took one of his hands from Edd's wrists and ran it down his side. He slid his hand in Edd's pants and grabbed Edd's ass. Edd gasped slightly. Kevin pulled back and kissed Edd's neck. Edd moaned quietly. Kevin pulled back. He sat with his knees on either side of Edd. He took a hold of the bottom of Edd's shirt. He pulled it off the boy. Edd instinctively rose his arms to cover his chest. Kevin pulled Edd's arms away from his chest.

Kevin was about to lean in and kiss Edd again when there was a _thump thump thump_ from downstairs. Kevin moved off of Edd and sat up. Then there was a loud _crash_. Kevin leaped and out of the door. He came to the stairwell to find two men in black clothes and with ropes had forced the door open. The two men ran up the stairs. One of them grabbed and held Kevin in a headlock and the other one ran into Edd's room. Kevin wasted no time and kicked the other man in the shin. The man let out a yell and let go of him. Kevin raced off to Edd's room and found that the man was trying to force Edd to come with him. While Edd wasn't winning the fight, the man was having trouble leading him out the door. Kevin ran over to the man and kicked him in the side. The man yelled and fell over. Edd ran down stairs to the portable phone in the living room and ran into the kitchen. He dialed 911. He waited anxiously for the operator to pick up.

"9-1-1 how may I help you?" The woman on the other side asked.

"Two men broke into my house," Edd said worriedly.

"Okay," the operator said, "Where do you live?"

Edd told her his address and the woman told him that the police were on their way.

* * *

Kevin fought the two men on his own. His only assumption was that Double D went to call the cops. Kevin had both men in the upstairs hallway. Kevin was blocking them from the stairs. He wanted to make sure Edd was okay. He heard sirens outside. Kevin took both men by one arm and slammed them both into a wall. He noticed five policemen come in and point their guns.

"FREEZE" one of them said. Kevin stopped and turned to the officers. Edd came out of the kitchen. His eyes were red and puffy and he held a phone in his hand. The two intruders stumbled to their feet. Kevin felt tense.

"Who's the scum bags that broke in?" One of the officers asked. Kevin pointed to the men he had been fighting a minute ago. Two police officers came up the stairs. They each pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed the two robbers. They lead the two crooks down the stairs and outside. One of the cops was questioning Edd about what was happening. Kevin walked down the stairs and looked outside.

Police cars surrounded the house. The kids of the cul-de-sac were trying to get a peek of the action, but the cops were shooing them away. After a few minutes the cops left the cul-de-sac. The kids started asking the couple questions.

"A couple of crooks broke into Edd's house." Kevin explained. Ed ran up to Edd and gave him a bear hug.

"I'm so glad that Double D is safe!" He said. "Mean ole good for nothin' robbers are no match for the police!"

"I wonder why the crooks would target Double D of all people." Nazz said.

Double D started to get kinda anxious. "Well you s-see Nazz," Edd started. "I'm not even sure myself. B-but I do have reason to believe that this and the car crash might be connected in some way."

The whole cul-de-sac was interested now. "What do you mean D?" Nazz asked.

Edd explained to the group how Eddy's brother was behind the crash, and how Eddy's brother had been sending him stalking texts.

"So maybe those two guys might have been doing his bidding for him." Edd said.

"Shit Double D." Sarah said, "This is so screwed up."

"Did you tell the police about this?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah. They asked if I had a past with stalkers or anything like that. I explained the whole thing to them. They're gonna put a stop to it."

"Good," Ed said.

"Well if you excuse me," Edd said. "I gotta get some sleep."

"As if you were sleeping when the crooks broke in," Eddy said with a chuckle. Edd blushed slightly.

"Oh shut your face, shorty!" Kevin said as he grabbed Edd by the waist.

"Make me jock strap!" Eddy said.

"Stop your bickering this instant you two!" Edd said, displeased at them.

The kids of the neighborhood went back to their houses. Kevin lead Edd back to his house and shut the door. "Lets hope no one else decides to break in and try to kill us both" Kevin said. He leaned in and gave Edd a kiss on the forehead. He lead Edd up the stairs and into his bedroom. Edd and Kevin sat on his bed. Kevin pulled Edd closer and planted a kiss on his lips. Edd hugged Kevin.

"Thank you for coming over," Edd said.

"No problem, Dorko," Kevin said.


	18. Chapter 18

Edd woke up the next morning. He found himself in Kevin's bed.

_What happened last night?_ Edd thought to himself as he sat up. He looked over at the clock on Kevin's desk. It read 9:17. He looked around the room and found his medical boot. He strapped it on and walked out of the room. The smell of bacon and eggs smacked him across the face as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning babe," Kevin said as he cracked some eggs into a pan. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Edd said. "But oddly enough I don't remember coming over here."

"Maybe short term memory loss?" Kevin said as he flipped some pancakes. "I hear reliving events help you remember things." He got a devilish grin on his face.

"Can that wait till after I have food in my stomach?" Edd asked.

"Why not do both at the same time?" Kevin asked.

"Because I need food." Edd said.

"Okay then," Kevin said. "Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready"

Edd sat at the kitchen table. About three minutes later, Kevin and Edd were eating a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Kevin," Edd said as started on his eggs.

"No problem, Dorky," Kevin said with a full mouth.

Edd frowned. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"Thanks mom," Kevin retorted as he ate his pancakes.

Edd rolled his eyes and continued eating. When they finished breakfast, they put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room. Kevin plopped down on the couch and Edd sat down next to him. Kevin grabbed Edd by the waist and pulled him onto his lap so that Edd's back was to the arm of the couch. Edd rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin put his arm around Edd and used his free hand to use the remote to flip through the TV channels.

"What do you wanna watch, baby?" Kevin asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Edd said. Kevin flipped through the channels and came across some game show where you had to guess words on a list or something. It was actually pretty funny. Soon there was a knock at the door.

"Edd can you scootch off so I can get the door?" Kevin asked. Edd slid off of him on to the other side of the couch. Kevin stood up and went to the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was face-to-face with Eddy's brother

* * *

OMFG I'M SO SORRY I NEGLECTED THIS STORY I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE THAT ITS BEEN LIKE 4 DAYS SINCE I ADDED A CHAPTER IT FELT LIKE 2 DAYS SORRY OMFG I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP.


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin didn't have anytime to react. He was tackled on instant when he opened the door. He looked over to where Edd was. Edd was pinned to a wall by another man that was holding a knife to Edd's throat.

"What do you want from us?" Kevin asked as he seethed with anger.

"It doesn't really have to do with you, jockstrap," Eddy's brother said.

"Well what do you want from me?" Edd said.

"I want something of your mother's possession. I meant to steal it on the day of the crash but I killed her instead. Shame. She was a lovely woman," He said casually.

"Then why would you steal from her!?" Edd asked angrily.

"Chill girlfriend," Eddy's brother said. "I didn't want to kill her. I just wanted something that she had. Isn't that why all people steal? For something that they have? Anyways, if ya give me what I want, I'll leave ya alone. Simple as that."

Edd sighed. "What do you want so badly that you killed my mother, severely injured my father, and traveled all the way out here?"

"A specific book she owns," Eddy's brother said.

"Is that it?" Kevin asked. "You would think you would want Edd's left arm if you did all this shit,"

"Kevin!" Edd yelled.

"What I'm jus-" Kevin was cut off by about ten policemen running into the living room from the kitchen.

"FREEZE" One of the officers said. "Drop the knife sir," He said to the man that pinned Edd to the wall. The man dropped the knife and released his grip on Edd.

"Get off him," Another officer told Eddy's brother. Eddy's brother stood up and put his hands up.

"Now officer you don't understan-" Eddy's brother began before being cut off by the officer.

"Shut up scum bag," the officer said harshly. "We know what you've been up to. You are a sick person. You killed an innocent woman for a damn book. _Drunk driving my ass_!" The cop was slightly hostile. The cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on Eddy's brother's wrists. Another cop did the same with the other nameless man. The two men were escorted out of the house. Edd and Kevin followed outside. Edd noticed a smug Eddy outside with his cellphone in grip, along with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids. The two offenders were loaded into police squad cars and the cops left.

"The fuck is this," Jimmy said. "When did this turn into the ghetto?"

"Eddy," Nat began. "The fuck is up with your brother?"

"Before you came here," Eddy began, "We all sorta went out on an..." Eddy paused for a few seconds to look for the right word. "Adventure of sorts? Anyways, long story short, my brother is a jackass."

"You guys okay?" Nat asked as she approached the couple.

"Ya we're fine," Kevin said.

"Just peachy," Edd said. "If you all will excuse me, I have some homework to take care of," With that, Edd scurried off. But before Edd could get away, Nat reached his hand out and slapped Edd on the ass, earning a yelp from the sock head. Nat and Kevin both let out a chuckle as the small teen ran into the safety of his home.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey. So theres smut in this chapter so yeah. And also follow me (izzypiepie) on tumblr

Okeh so enjoy :D

* * *

For the next month and a half, everything went smooth. No one dared to fuck with the Edd or Kevin about their relationship and everyone began to accept it. On one day in May the gang of the cul-de-sac had decided to spend the Saturday at the lake at the out skirts of the town for a swim. Sure they could just go to the pool, but they all agreed it wasn't the same as swimming in the lake. The lake had so many good memories. They would all meet in two hours and head out by cars, or in Kevin and Double D's case, a motorcycle. At first Edd protested about it but gave in. The others were divided by 2 cars, Eddy, Ed, Sarah and Jimmy in one car, Rolf, Nazz, Johnny, and Nat in another. They decided that they would try to stay near each other so that the fun could start as soon as possible. When everyone was ready, they all headed off.

They reached the lake in record time and began to set up. They decided to also spend the night for fun's sake. When they all parked, the fun began.

Kevin swam in the lake's crystal clear water. It's been years since the cul-de-sac has done anything like this. He looked up at his boyfriend. He was at the edge of the lake with his feet in the water talking to Nat who was floating on the lake on his back near the dork. Nat apparently had told a joke of some kind because Edd was red with laughter. Edd was wearing a pair of red swim trunks, a white t shirt, and his infamous sock hat. Kevin made his way to the two.

"Hey Kev," Nat said as he noticed Kevin swimming over to them.

"Greetings Kevin," Edd said cheerfully.

"You enjoyin' yourself, Dork?" Kevin asked.

"I sure am," He gave Kevin his signature gap-toothed smile that was pure adorableness. Kevin hopped onto the ledge of the lake and sat next to Edd. He put one arm around him.

"Why don't cha swim?" Kevin asked "I bet you'll have a better time,"

"I'm not too keen with swimming," Edd said glancing around the lake. Kevin frowned.

"All you need is a little push" Kevin said.

"What do you mea-" Edd was cut off by being pushed into the lake by Kevin. Edd created a loud splash as he hit the water. He turned back to Kevin

"**Kevin!**" Edd yelled "**How dare you! Do you know how dangerous it is to push someone into a lake!?**" Edd's face was red with anger.

"Chill sweet cheeks," Nat said, swimming over to Edd. "We just want you to have some fun in the sun!"

"I do suppose that's reasonable," Edd said. Kevin climbed back into the lake and swam over to Edd. The three continued to chat, until a mysterious splash from behind came over them.

"Ugh my hat!" Edd said. "Its soaked,"

"Here let me see," Nat said. "I can dry it,"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO!**" Edd yelled throwing his hands over his head. "Its fine it'll probably dry,"

"Jesus D," Eddy said, swimming over to the group. "What's under your hat isn't going to kill anyone,"

"You know what's under his hat?" Kevin asked

"Yup," Eddy said

"Tell him and when we get back home I will get my yard stick and beat you with it!" Edd threatened.

"Don't worry," Eddy said. "Your secret's safe with me," Eddy said, swimming back over to Ed.

"What's under your hat D?" Nat asked. He placed his hand on Edd's hat.

"**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T TAKE MY HAT!**" Edd yelled as he pulled the hat over his face down to his neck. How far this thing could stretch was a mystery to us all.

"Jesus fucking Christ Edd," Kevin said. "You're acting like we're about to kill your firstborn child or some shit."

Edd frowned. "Well I don't like it when people try to take my hat, okay?" Edd said, his voice slightly muffled from under the black fabric of his hat. Nat took his hand off from Edd's hat.

"Okay okay, sweet cheeks," Nat said. "You win. We won't make you take it off," He patted Edd on the head like a small child. "Kev, can I talk to ya in private?"

"Uh, sure," Kevin said. "Double D? Could you, uh..."

"I'll be taking me leave," Edd said as he swam over to Eddy and Ed.

"What is it Nat?" Kevin asked. Nat took Kevin's wrist and dragged him over to the far side of the lake.

"Okay I got an idea..." Nat said.

"Fuck Nat," Kevin said. "I have a bad feeling already,"

"Well you wanna know what's under Edd's hat, right?" Nat asked.

"Yeah I do,"

"Welllllllll..." Nat said. "I brought some booze..."

"Holy fuck," Kevin said. "No way man. I can't. He'll freak out,"

"Come on!" Nat said. "He'll wake up with no memory of it!"

"He'll be riding on my motorcycle," Kevin said. "I don't need him to doze off and fall off,"

"There's extra room in my car," Nat said flatly.

"Nat if you try that I will kill you," Kevin said. "You know what he would do to us all if he found out his drink was spiked,"

"No I don't," Nat said.

"All hell would freeze over and we all would be doomed to eternal torture," Kevin said, half chuckling. "No but seriously, it wouldn't be pretty. Or cute. Trust me, Shit gets ugly when he gets pissed. One time he punched a hole in school wall because his friends wouldn't give him his homework back. Trust me, he isn't as defenceless as he may seem..."

Kevin looked over his shoulder. Edd was with Ed and Eddy. They were splashing and laughing and having a good ole time. A lot had changed since Jr. High, but one of the things that stayed the same was that the Eds were still best friends. All though their scams had stopped mostly and they had gotten jobs when they needed money instead of scamming, they still hung out a lot. It relieved him when Eddy stopped being a selfish bastard and worked for his money. From time to time the Ed's did a scam for time's sake but nothing too extreme. Most of the scams they did these days were pretty cool and weren't really scams.

"Okay I get it," Nat said. "I won't drug him,"

"Good," Kevin said. "Besides, why did you bring booze?"

"To see what the others act like when their drunk off their asses," Nat said.

"You know that not everyone will drink, right?" Kevin asked.

"Like who?" Nat asked

"Edd for one," Kevin said. "I won't either. I have to drive my motorcycle back home,"

"Well maybe some light drinking than?" Nat asked "A few shots won't kill ya!"

"Yeah well A motorcycle accident will. I don't wanna die this weekend,"

"Okay okay fine," Nat said. "Excuse me if you will," Nat said as he sunk down into the bottom of the lake. Kevin arched a brow but decided that Nat wouldn't do anything too bad. Kevin swam over to Nazz.

"Hey Nazz," Kevin said. "How you doin?"

"Great Kev!" she said. "How 'bout you?"

"Nat told me the stupidest idea," Kevin said.

"What was it?" Nazz asked.

"To drug Edd and take his hat,"

"That wouldn't end well," Nazz said.

"We all know that Nazz. I told him about Edd's dark side,"

"'Dark side' is an understatement," Nazz said.

"You're tellin' me..." Kevin said. "Nat brought booze. He thinks he'll be able to get Edd drunk," Kevin let out a chuckle.

"That's hilarious right there," Nazz said. "That's like saying that you can get rid of his OCD,"

"Lets not get started on that," Kevin said. Suddenly there was a loud yelp. Kevin looked around. He saw Nathan holding Edd's hat, but Edd nowhere in sight. Everyone was staring at Nat.

"Nat," Kevin started. "Where's Edd?"

"Underwater..." Nat said.

"Why did you take sock head's sock hat?" Eddy asked Nat.

"Come on!" Nat said "We all wanna know what's under the hat!"

"Well that doesn't give you the right to take his hat," Sarah said. "You're such a dick, Goldberg,"

Nat opened his mouth to say something, but he was pulled underwater. Everyone's went wide as the aquamarine haired teen was dragged into the water. Everyone glanced at each other wondering whether or not to interfere. Nathan resurfaced. He had a black eye. He looked around at everyone shyly. Edd resurfaced next to him and swam over to Kevin. He had his hat on so his hat was still a mystery.

"You're lucky no one saw what's under my hat Nathan," Edd said angrily.

"Okay I get it," Nat said. "I don't get to see what's under your hat. Understood,"

"Good," Edd said, seeming more calm. Silence lingered in the group for a long time. Kevin noticed it was getting dark.

"Come on lets start a campfire before it gets pitch black," Kevin said. Everyone got out of the lake and started setting up the tents. Everyone changed out of their bathing suits into their night clothes. They then got the campfire started. They had gathered logs from the nearby forest and set them around the campfire.

"Lets get the ghost stories started," Kevin said.

"I go first!" Nat exclaimed.

"Go ahead," Kevin said.

Nat stood up near the campfire, creating a sinister look on his face with the shadows and such.

"Have you heard the tale of _Slender Man_?" Nat asked sinisterly. Everyone shook their head.

"He's a tall demon!" Nat yelled. "He has the ability to grow tall and sprout tentacles. He wears a business suit and the worst part about him is that he has no face. He kiddennapes people. Mostly children. He appears and disappears. You know your his victim if you see him one moment and he's gone the next. He slowly drives his victims insane and when he's done with that, he kidnaps you. Where you go remains a mystery. There was this one case where he was in a picture with nine second graders. They all went missing soon after..."

Nat continues to tell his tale about this monster. Edd was already scared. He sat his knees to his chest and had his hat pulled down all the way so you could only see his sandals. Kevin put his arm around the dork and pulled him closer.

"...So if you see Slender Man, don't stress it. He can only get you if you fear him..." Nat bowed and took his seat.

"Is it over?" Edd asked from under his hat sanctum.

"Yes its over sweet cheeks," Nat said.

Edd fixed his hat so it was on the top of his head.

"How 'bout a campfire song?" Nazz asked. "I know a great one!"

"Alright," Kevin said.

Nazz cleared her throat.

_"Lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song"_

The others joined in.

_"Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along" _

Kevin scootched closer to Edd "Boooom boooooom boooooooooooooomm"

_"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_  
_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_  
_And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong_  
_But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song"_

"Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E..." Nat yelled

_"Squidward!_

_ good!_

_It'll help!_

_It'll help!_

_If you just sing alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong! _  
_Oooooooooooooooh Yea!"_

The group laughed. It was fun just goofing off with each other. Kevin grabbed by the waist and whispered "I'm gonna sleep with you in your tent tonight. It'll help if you sing along to the noise of me fucking you till you can't walk,"

Edd's face flushed red. "Good lord Kevin! Were in the outskirts of town!"

"Okay it's getting late," Nazz said. "Lets get to sleep,"

Everyone went to their tents. Edd and Kevin shared a tent. Edd got in his sleeping bag. Kevin sat on top of his and stared at Edd.

"Edd I said I was going to fuck you until you can't stand," Kevin said as he pulled Edd's sleeping bag closer, earning a quiet yelp from the smaller teen.

"Kevin we can't have intercourse in a tent!" Edd said trying to scootch away.

"Yes we can," Kevin said. "Come on babe I brought protection,"

"W-well I guess if we have condom's I guess so..." Edd murmured.

"That's the spirit!" Kevin said joyfully as he pulled Edd closer. Edd got out from his sleeping bag and set it next to Kevin's. Kevin grabbed by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Kevin pinned Edd to the group and hovered above him for a moment before continuing. Kevin slipped his hand into Edd's shirt and pulled it off the thin boy. He ran his hand down Edd's side causing Edd to moan softly. Kevin's hand traveled further down onto the hem of Edd's pajama pants. Kevin tugged them off him and threw them to the other side of the tent. Kevin reached into Edd's underwear and took those off of him too. He held Edd's semi-hard manhood.

Kevin leaned into Edd's ear and whispered, "I lied. I don't have protection,"

Edd frowned upon hearing that. "Lying isn't very nice Kevin,"

Kevin snickered and kissed Edd's lips. His tongue darted in Edd's mouth. Kevin tasted all of the nooks and crannies inside mouth. Edd let out a soft whimper as he felt a warmness fill his abdomen.

"Ke-vin" Edd stammered as he pushed Kevin away. "I-I'm gonna-" Edd's manhood started spewing out sperm. Kevin leaned in and started nibbling on Edd's neck. Edd let out a soft moan. Kevin got off the dork and sat on his own sleeping bag.

"I thought you said you were going to fuck me until I can't stand," Edd said while standing up. "You're slacking!" Edd pouted adorably. "I'll show you how to fuck someone," Edd tackled Kevin to the ground and rested his hands on Kevin's shoulders. He leaned in and started kissing Kevin's neck, nipping at the skin. Kevin moaned with pleasure. Edd played with the hem of Kevin's pants. He was about to tug them off the jock when he heard the tent front open.

"Hey Kev do you wan- woah Edd you have a great ass," It was Nat.

"**NATHAN HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!**" Edd yelled as he rolled off Kevin and onto his own sleeping bag. He pulled down his hat to cover his entire body.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, D," Nat said. "Well I forgot what I wanted. Goodnight you two love birds," Nat left the two.

"Don't be embarrassed Edd," Kevin said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. You know Nat don't knock for no one,"

"You mean he _doesn't_ knock for _anyone_," Edd corrected from under his hat domain.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Kevin said. "Lets get some shut eye,"

"I think thats a great idea" Edd said, coming out from under his hat. Edd redressed himself and crawled under his sleeping bag. The two fell asleep and dreamed dreams of the other.

* * *

I write sins not smut. I had the shittiest time trying to write this chapter and its a lot longer than a planned. Oh well. This fic is almost done but I will write a prequel for this fic for reasons. Have a great day 3


	21. Chapter 21

Okayyyyyyyy sooo this is the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this story and yeah... Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed. Thank you all. I know it was shitty in the first chapters but I think that I've improved slightly. I'm thinking about doing a sequel and a prequel but definitely expect some one shots. Anyways... enjoy ^o^

Note: I think theres OCCness at the end of the chapter but ehhhh

* * *

Kevin woke to the noise of someone tapping on the tent door.

"You guys awake yet?" the voice asked on the other side.

"Well I am," Kevin said as he stood to open the tent. He opened the front of the tent to reveal Nazz.

"We gotta get going soon," She said. "Wake up DD and get dressed,"

"Sure thing Nazz," Kevin said.

"Great!" she said. "We need to get to the cul-de-sac ASAP so we can catch the monster movie marathon going on all day today,"

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin said.

"Okay," Nazz said. "I'll leave you to get Double D up," She turned and left and walked over to Sarah. Kevin closed and zipped the tent front and walked over to Edd. He knelt next to him. Kevin placed one hand on Edd's shoulder and one on his side and gently shook him and said "Edd wake up,"

"Sleepy sleepy sleepy," the smaller teen muttered as he rolled over onto his other side.

Kevin frowned. "Edd wake up,"

The teen continued to sleep. Kevin suddenly got an idea. "Edd wake up you're late for school,"

The small teen sat straight up faster than Kevin thought was humanly possible "FUCK WHY DIDN'T Y- oh haha very funny, Kevin,"

"Well you wouldn't wake up," Kevin said. "Damn you're a heavy sleeper,"

"Language Kevin," Edd said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You just yelled fuck loud enough for the entire state to hear, and you're telling me to watch my mouth?" Kevin said

"Whatever," Edd muttered as went over to his bag and started taking out clothes.

"You don't just fucking whatever me," Kevin said harshly.

"Jesus Christ Kevin. Don't take it so personally,"

"You think this is a mother fucking game?" Kevin grabbed the other boy by his shoulders and turned him so they made eye contact.

"Kevin what has gotten into you?" Edd struggled against the other's grip. "Release me this instant!"

Kevin tackled the other to the ground. "No. Your punishment must be more severe," He said in a low voice. Kevin used one hand to pin Edd's wrists above him to keep them out of the way and the other near the hem of his night shirt.

Edd began to freak out. What had he done to upset Kevin so badly? He never expected a few words to tick him off so badly. Edd began to squirm and kick his feet. Kevin moved his legs to they locked around Edd's. Kevin pulled Edd's shirt up to his chest with his free hand. Before Edd even had time to question what he was doing, Kevin began tickling Edd's sides.

Edd squirmed and giggled as he tried to figure out how to get out of the others grip. He tried to hide his giggles but soon they became bellowing laughs. Logic and reasoning soon went down the drain as he jerked randomly trying to escape.

"Kevin! Someone is going to hear us!" Edd said between laughs as he continued to struggle.

"That's not my problem," Kevin said smoothly.

Edd soon lost the will to squirm and jerk. He lay limp as he tried to control his laughter.

After a couple more minutes, Kevin released his grip on Edd and sat up next to him.

"Next time you don't whatever me," Kevin teased playfully.

"I'll have you know that I do what I want," Edd said as he turned back to his bag.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Says the boy that does every single fucking thing that his parents tell him too,"

"Kevin shut up and get dressed," Edd pulled off his shirt and pulled another one over his head.

* * *

Soon the cul-de-sac was back at Nat's house for that monster movie marathon. Everyone agreed Nat's house was perfect since he had a flat screen HDTV that was the size of the entire wall that it was mounted on, he had a giant couch, a lot of food, and his parents wouldn't be home for 3 days.

The gang sat on Nat's giant couch. From left to right it was Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Nat, Kevin, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Rolf, and Johnny.

Everyone watched the movies. Kevin noticed that Edd was looking kinda tired. He reached his arms out and pulled Edd onto his lap, despite Edd's protests. Ed, Sarah and Jimmy giggled and Eddy made a gagging noise, and Ed punched him in the arm.

At about 11:30 pm the movies ended. The group decided that the night was still young and they decided to play truth or dare (you probably have ideas about what's gonna happen).

The group sat on a circle on the floor.

"I'll start," Nat said. He looked around the circle and decided on Nazz. "Nazz, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh... Truth!" She said.

"Who was your first kiss?" Nat asked.

"It was Kevin," she said. That surprised no one really, they liked each other in their childhood so it made sense that they were each other's first kiss.

"Okayy..." Nazz said, deciding who to pick next. "Jimmy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," He said confidently.

"I dare you to try to do a frontflip,"

The boy shrugged and walked over away from the circle over to a less crowded area. He flipped and landed on his feet, but he lost his balance and landed on his stomach. He walked over and sat down back in his spot in the circle.

"Hmm..." Jimmy said as he looked around the circle. His eyes landed on a certain dork. "Double D, Truth or dare?"

Edd's heart skipped a beat. "Tr-truth"

"What's your natural hair color?"

Edd's heart stopped for a full 5 seconds as he tried to find a response that wouldn't tell them his actual hair color.

"And you have to tell us your hair color,"

Well there goes any hope for his secret. Edd sweated nervously and eyes darted around the room.

"M-my n-natural hair c-c-color is..." Edd gulped nervously. "Black and blond,"

"Black and blond?" Nat question with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes I was born with oddly color hair,"

"Oh I gotta see this," Kevin said as he put his hand on Edd's hat. Edd hands immediately shot up and pulled his hat down over his face.

"**NO NO NO NO NO NO A HUNDRED TIMES _NO_**," The boy yelled

"But I just wann-"

"**NO**"

"But-"

"_**NO**_"

"Please-"

"What part of 'no' don't you get Kevin?"

"Why are you so afraid to take your hat off Double D?" Sarah asked

"I don't want people taking my hat off because reasons," Edd tightened his grip on his hat tighter.

"Why don't you take it off then?" Nat asked.

"Because more reasons," Clearly Edd wasn't going to show them what's under his hat.

"As your boyfriend you aren't aloud to keep secrets from me," Kevin said.

"And as his best friend I'm telling you to shut the fuck up and leave him alone," Eddy said, looking irritated. "Why do you care so much?"

"I dunno. I'm just curious," Kevin felt kinda bad about the whole thing.

"Well you know what his hair color is, so ain't nothing to wonder 'bout," Eddy leaned in and threw a hand around the Sockhead's shoulders.

"Well I'm gonna see what's under that hat someday," Kevin said with confidence.

"No you won't," Edd said. "I'm going to super glue my hat on so it won't ever come off,"

"Double D we all know that you wouldn't do that," Nazz said. "You're just paranoid. We won't think of you any different if we see what's under your hat,"

"Okay I guess its about time people knew," Edd sighed. "But don't speak a word of this to anyone. By being in this room you have been sworn to secrecy of what's under this hat," He said the last part pointing to his hat. Everyone nodded as they leaned in closer as Edd's gripped his hat. He pulled it off to reveal...

...Another hat...

"What the actual fuck, Edd?" Nat crossed his arms.

Edd went into a fit of giggles. "I knew that you all would try to get me to take my hat off,"

"Okay now take off that hat, and any other hats you have on," Sarah said.

"Okay fine..." Edd pulled off the second hat to reveal his hair. When the hat was removed it fell down just to his elbows. It was black and blonde mixed together, the mixture was too mixed to have been dyed. It was curly and looked silky soft. He also had a scar running across his forehead that went in a straight line to just above his left ear.

"Fucking hell D," Nat said. "If you worse glasses you would be the cutest fucker ever,"

"Well I do wear contacts..." Edd said sheepishly. "I have my pair of glasses at my house. I only have them incase of-"

"**GO GET YOUR GLASSES NOW I NEED TO SEE THIS**," Nat was 5 seconds from exploding.

"Nat calm your tits," Kevin said, throwing an arm around Edd and pulling him closer. "You already saw his hair. Glasses are for another day,"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Nat huffed angrily.

Edd looked over to a clock on the living room wall. It read 12:13 AM.

"Oh dear," Edd said. "I better get home. It was nice hanging out with all of you," Edd stood to get up but his sleeve was grabbed by Kevin. "Its a Saturday, where do you gotta be tomorrow that requires you up before noon?"

"I just want to keep my sleep schedule, thats all," Edd said as he tried to get Kevin to let go of him.

"Why don't we all have a sleep over here?" Nat suggested. Everyone but Edd nodded and said it was a good idea.

"Sleepovers don't necessarily mean that you sleep, Nathan," Edd said still trying to get out Kevin's grip.

"Nonsense," Kevin said. "You're staying and that's that. I will handcuff you too Nat's bed if I have to. You've been studying too much and you need more fun in your life,"

"You brought handcuffs?" Edd asked. "Kinky..."

"No, but I'll go home and get them while Nat pins you too a wall, so don't even try to leave,"

Edd made an 'ehhhhh' noise as he tried to get out of Kevin's grip. "Leeeeeeet...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...goooooooooooo," 

"Never," Kevin said. "Unless you do me a favor..."

"Good lord Kevin!" Edd stopped pulling. "Just let me go!"

"You don't even know what the favor is!" Kevin wasn't about to let Edd go home unless he got something from him.

"Fine. What is this favor you ask for?"

Kevin raised a seductive eye brow at Edd and winked.

"Noooooooooooooooo..." Edd started pulling again. "I'm too tired for sex,"

"Come on Double D! It'll be fun!" Ed said.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," Edd huffed angrily. He sat back down next to Kevin, who immediately threw an arm around the sockhead.

* * *

Later that night Everyone was asleep in Nat's giant room. Well... almost everyone. Kevin and Edd were talking quietly to each other.

"I'm glad we came out to everyone," Edd whispered.

Kevin smiled. "I'm just glad that we didn't let anyone get in our way," He kissed Edd on the cheek. "Good night Edd,"

"Good night Kevin,"

THE END BITCHEZ


End file.
